If You
by JungHona
Summary: "Bukan nya aku posesif atau bagaimana, hanya saja aku tidak bisa melihat mu berinteraksi dengan orang lain sedekat itu." -Kim Taehyung


**If You**

 **.**

 **By** **JungHona**

 **.**

 **Vhope** **(Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung)**

 **.**

 **Romance** **/Humor(?)**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **Bangtan** **Sonyeondan**

 **.**

 **Happy reading! (\^o^/)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang dikatakan kelinci hutan itu?."

Tawa itu kembali menggema setelah sekian lama. _Fake smile_ yang seminggu lebih ini ia tunjukkan pada para _fans_ akhir nya luntur dan digantikan senyuman kotak khas seorang Kim Taehyung. Syukurlah kekasih nya sudah ingin menegur nya setelah mendiami nya begitu lama. Ayolah.. Taehyung sudah gerah melihat namja yang ia cintai terlibat _skinship_ dengan orang lain selama perang dingin mereka.

Ayolah.. apa-apaan kelakuan mereka berdua? Masih ingat jelas di otak Taehyung jika beberapa hari lalu saat hari Natal di BTS F.M, Hoseok dan Jimin saling menyilangkan tangan meminum minuman mereka agak nya pasangan pengantin baru.

Ingin rasanya Taehyung melempari mereka berdua dengan semua properti natal yang ada di ruangan kala itu, membawa Hoseok menjauh hingga mungkin pulang ke Mars, tapi ia sadar jika mereka sedang bekerja di depan kamera. Lapangkan dada mu Tae~.

"Aku mau duduk dibelakang dengan Hoseok-hyung saat di Van nanti!." Seru sang _Golden Maknae_ bergelayut di lengan kiri Hoseok ceria saat acara _Fansign_ berakhir. Taehyung yang ada di belakang Seokjin segera menabraki orang-orang didepan nya dan mengambil posisi berdiri disamping Hoseok dengan garang menatap Jungkook.

"Jangan berharap kelinci hutan! Menjauh lah dari Hoseok-hyung!." Titah Taehyung menoyor jauh Jungkook saat mereka sudah berada di dalam _lift_ gedung tempat _Fansign_ barusan. Ini lah anak yang menyebalkan itu. Taehyung memang menyayangi Jungkook, tapi melihat bagaimana anak itu bercanda dengan Hoseok saat perang dingin mereka masih berlangsung beberapa menit lalu, semakin membuat suasana hatinya memburuk.

Dan sekarang anak itu _sok_ manja minta duduk dengan Hoseok dibelakang?!. Fyuh! Taehyung ingin sekali menguliti kelinci hutan ini dan menggulingi nya di bara api! Sekalian saja ia cabuti gigi-gigi kelinci menyebalkan itu. Sadis? Taehyung rela sadis demi Hoseok kawan~ cinta memang terlanjur mengerikan~.

"Mwo? Nugu? Wae?! Hoseok-hyung saja tidak keberatan!." Bantah Jungkook menantang, Taehyung makin mengangkat dada nya tinggi dan berkacak pinggang "Jangan duduk di samping Hoseok-hyung! Kau! Karena Hoseok-hyung hanya milik ku!." Jawab Taehyung tak kalah tegas.

Manajer mereka hanya santai di sudut _lift_ memainkan ponsel nya, terlalu malas melerai perkelahian kedua nya. Sedangkan Namjoon sudah hampir gila memijiti pelipis nya, ia sudah sangat _capek_ hari ini dan dua bocah malah itu berteriak seperti manusia rimba. Lihat lah yang lain, wajah tanpa dosa yang tak ingin tahu menahu, Jimin saja berada di pojokan bersama Yoongi.

 _Bing_! –pintu _lift_ terbuka-

"Jangan sok posesif! Aku tahu dia pacar mu, tapi dia berhak melakukan apapun!." Ujar Jungkook "Apa kata mu? Yak! Aku tidak posesif!." Sungut Taehyung "Sshh.. yak! Yak! Geumanhae! Kalian bisa duduk bersama ku dibelakang!." Sela Hoseok tegas. Ayolah.. ini sudah diluar gedung, dan dua _curut_ ini masih saja adu mulut. Apa mereka tidak melihat banyak _fans_ yang berdiri di kedua sisi tali pembatas?.

.

.

Jadilah seperti ini.

Jungkook benar-benar berapi-api, Ya Tuhan. Kenapa Jungkook bersikeras duduk disamping Hoseok itu bukan karna ingin mendekati Hoseok dan merebut nya dari alien Mars itu. Tapi ia hanya ingin mendengar kelanjutan cerita lucu yang Hoseok ceritakan pada nya saat _fansign_ tadi.

Posisi nya, Hoseok dikanan, Jungkook dikiri, dan Taehyung ditengah. Lihat! Lihat kelakuan alien senyum kotak itu, menyandarkan kepala nya pada bahu Hoseok dan memagut lengan kanan nya juga menyatukan jari-jari mereka, yang dipeluk malah terlihat sibuk dengan _earphone_ nya. Taehyung juga sambil sesekali menggoda Jungkook dengan pandangan –kau-kalah-telak-kelinci-hutan! Hag-hag-hag-hag!.

"Aigoo~ ada yang sudah baikan~." Goda Namjoon yang duduk dipaling depan disamping Manajer, yang lain hanya mengangguk "Padahal aku ingin sekali jadi selingkuhan Hoseok-hyung.".

BRAKK..!

Gombalan Jimin akhir nya hanya berakhir dengan sakit punggung akibat tendangan maut dari Taehyung yang duduk dibelakang kursi nya "Dalam mimpimu Park-ssi!." Tegas Taehyung "Akhh.. aku hanya bercanda Tae.." ujar Jimin kesakitan sambil terus dielusi punggung nya oleh Yoongi dan Seokjin yang duduk disebelah nya dengan khawatir.

"Berisik!." Sungut Jungkook yang ternyata masih di _zona_ _badmood_ "Huu~ Uri maknae sedang marah~." Goda Jin "Kau bisa bersama Jimin Jungkook-ah" sambung Yoongi "Ne, dan kau si jones tak ber-couple." Jawab Jungkook sekenanya "Ssshh.. Yak! Jeon Jungkook!.".

Mari kita tinggalkan kekacauan di dalam Van, dan putar waktu nya saat mereka telah sampai di _dorm_.

.

.

Cklek

Taehyung masuk ke kamar nya, ia agak kaget melihat Hoseok disana sedang mengganti baju nya dengan kaos oblong hijau _favorite_ nya "Oh? Tae? Ku kira Jimin" Ujar Hoseok begitu menengok kebelakang dan melihat Taehyung berdiri di ambang pintu melihat punggung telanjang nya.

Taehyung memutar mata nya malas, bisakah Tuhan membuat nya tuli sesaat hanya setiap Hoseok mengucapkan nama Jimin dan Jungkook? Ia sedang muak mendengar nama-nama itu untuk sementara. Taehyung menutup pintu itu dengan pelan, lalu berjalan mendekat kearah Hoseok "Hyung, aku minta maaf untuk yang minggu lalu." Ucap Taehyung menyesal, Hoseok berbalik setelah setelah memakai kaus nya "Maaf tentang apa?." Tanya Hoseok.

' _Dia tidak peka atau memang lupa?.'_ Inner Taehyung "Mianhae.. mian karna minggu lalu aku menyuruh mu menjauh dari ku dan berpacaran dengan Jimin. Tapi serius! Itu hanya emosi ku, hyung! A-aku tidak benar-benar serius! Jeongmal!." Jelas Taehyung meyakinkan Hoseok. Namja berwajah lonjong itu hanya tersenyum ala kadar nya.

Hmm.. Taehyung benar-benar terlihat imut jika sudah memohon begini. Hoseok mendaratkan jari-jari kurus nya di puncak kepala Taehyung dan mengusap rambut coklat itu sayang "Aku senang kau mengerti." Tutur nya "Aku tahu kau sedang emosi waktu itu, kau memarahi ku karna telalu dekat dengan Jimin saat perform waktu itu, sudah ku jelaskan bukan? itu hanya fanservice?." Hoseok tertawa renyah.

Taehyung tertunduk lemah, ia merutuki kebodohan nya "Tae, fanservice tidak selalu nyata. Itu hanya untuk fans.. kenyataan nya? Siapa yang tahu?." Taehyung mengangguk dalam tunduk nya "Aku hanya ingin menbuat mu berpikir, bagaimana jika aku benar mendekati Jimin. Seandainya kau tahu bagaimana aku merasa sakit saat melihat mu cemburu saat BTS F.M natal lalu.".

Taehyung mendongak, dengan cepat menggeleng "Aku tidak cemburu!." Elak nya "Masih ingin mengelak hm?." Hoseok menarik lengan kurus Taehyung dan mendekap tubuh kurus itu setelah sekian lama, mencium dalam-dalam wangi tubuh kekasih nya yang sudah lama ia tahan.

"Hal yang paling ku benci adalah menyakiti mu, Tae.. ku mohon jangan ulangi lagi.".

"Tapi aku senang kau cemburu, itu arti nya kau masih mencintai ku." Ujar Hoseok tanpa beban seakan ia benar yakin jika Taehyung memang mencintai nya. Tapi memang ada nya itu benar hahaha. Taehyung balas memeluk tubuh hangat Hoseok dan mulai menyamankan tubuh nya.

Ahh.. tubuh berisi ini, seperti gundukan guling empuk kesayangan Taehyung yang sudah Taehyung buang karna telah mendapat _'guling'_ baru, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hoseok yang tiap malam ia peluk. Membuat Jimin yang sekamar dengan mereka iri dan memeluk diri nya sendiri setiap malam, kasihan sekali _Jones_ kita ini.

Hoseok sedikit menjauh dan melonggarkan pelukan nya, perlu kah ia mencium Taehyung? _Uhh~_ bibir tebal merah itu, sudah berapa ribu menit _dianggurkan_ oleh Hoseok?. Taehyung merasa jika mata Hoseok menjurus lurus ke bibir nya, ingin nya Taehyung meneriaki Hoseok _'si mesum'_ tapi kenapa dibilang mesum jika ia sama ingin meresap belahan bibir tebal Hoseok juga?.

Hoseok mulai mendekatkan wajah kedua nya, Taehyung sudah terlalu siap dan memejamkan mata nya sebelum bisa merasakan nafas Hoseok sampai di pipi nya, sayang sekali ia tak melihat cengiran mesum kekasih nya. Bibir mereka mulai mendekat seiring detik berlalu, sedikit lagi sampai, kalau saja..

"HWAAA..! SHIREO! LEPASKAN AKU HYUNG..!"

Taehyung melepas pelukan nya dan berlari keluar melihat keadaan, meninggal kan Hoseok yang terdiam kesal lalu berjalan ikut keluar kamar.

Satu kata : Kacau

Ruang tengah _dorm_ mereka benar-benar kacau, bantalan sofa berhamburan sana sini, karpet didepan Tv bergeser tak elit, cemilan di atas meja berhamburan karna ditendangi oleh kaki Jungkook yang mencoba melawan.

 _Wait_? Melawan?. "Tae! Pegangi bahu Kookie! Ppali!." Perintah Yoongi, Taehyung langsung berlari memegangi kedua bahu Jungkook walaupun ia tak tahu apa-apa kenapa Jungkook meronta seperti ini. Hoseok berjalan santai sambil melihat ke arah Namjoon yang sedang sibuk menyalakan DVD "Namjoon-ah! Kkugae wae?." Tanya nya "Hoseok, pegangi kepala Jungkook lurus ke Tv!." pinta Namjoon lalu berlari cekikikan memegangi kaki kiri Jungkook yang terus menendang-nendang setelah menekan tombol _play_ pada _remote_.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hoseok sambil memegangi kepala Jungkook yang terus menggeleng kuat "Jungkook sudah 20 tahun Seok, ia pernah penasaran dengan film Frozen Flower kan? Kenapa tidak sekarang saja? Kajja!." _Film_ pun dimulai, menampil kan keadaan sebuah istana dan bermunculan lah para tokoh pemain.

"ANDWAE..! AISHH.. SIHREOOOO…!"

.

.

FIN

Uhmm.. kalian pasti merasa ditipu oleh ku lagi ya?

Ya, aku memang senang memberi harapan palsu pada kalian hahaha..

Baiklah, maaf, aku bercanda. Jujur saja entah kenapa setiap aku ingin menulis sesuatu yang merupakan inti terpenting di cerita ku seperti adegan _kissing_ atau yang uhmm.. kalian tahu lah, aku selalu gagal untuk membuat nya.

Itulah kenapa terkadang jika aku membuat ff rate M tidak pernah ku buat dari awal hingga akhir, hanya ku ambil pertengahan berhubung kekuatan ku tentang menulis hal itu masih berada dibawah. Aku sungguh minta maaf pada kalian yang berharap lebih.


End file.
